


The Heat of the Brightest Star

by Thetimehascome



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, M/M, Sunshine prince Seonghwa, angsty cute gremlin Hongjoong, hufflepuff seonghwa, ravenclaw hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimehascome/pseuds/Thetimehascome
Summary: For all 5 years of their schooling Hufflepuff's charming golden child Park Seonghwa has always been a top student at Hogwarts, coming in second only to one grumpy Ravenclaw named Kim Hongjoong. In a turn of events both boys grow past their bickering, and share something more with each other than just high marks.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	The Heat of the Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Its late and this is much longer than i meant it to be. Tbh some of my WIPs deserve better but I had a vision and... now we're here. Anyway enjoy!

At Hogwarts Magic Academy the top academic ranking hadn’t changed in 5 years. Since the class of 2022 had entered there were the same five people at the top, names written in consistent order. Fifth was Johnathan Burlow, a gryffindor with perfectly coiffed hair and an abundance of cologne that followed him down each hall. Fourth was Beatrice Bower, a slytherin with more freckles than stars in the sky and a giggle like a distressed rabbit. Third was Fatima Aman, a Ravenclaw who had a nasty side eye and a preference for the company of animals over men. 

Then there was second, then there was first. Park Seonghwa, the school’s Hufflepuff heartthrob with a sunny smile and sleek eyebrows, perpetually coming in just below one other boy. First since freshman year was Kim Hongjoong, a Ravenclaw with sullen cheeks and a stubborn streak as wide as the Nile. 

Hongjoong always wondered what it was that set Seonghwa and him so far apart. Was it that Seognhwa was second, a respectable position but not the envied first? Was it his half-blood status, more bearable than Hongjoong’s mixed and muggle background? Was it his stunning visuals, even more striking after puberty whisked away the last of his lumps and left wide eyes that still captured a sense of innocence in a face of sharp edges? Or was it simply that he smiled at all those who passed by, large hands gentle and enthusiasm potent, while Hongjoong moved through the hall like a boy made of broken glass?

Most likely it was a combination of them all that left the valley between them. Seonghwa was a beloved friend and an admired man, while Hongjoong crawled through the school like a creature raised from the depths that no one wanted to look in the eye. That’s not to say Hongjoong had no friends, in fact for all of their differences Hongjoong and Seognhwa shared their close social circle entirely in common. Yeonsang was Hongjoong’s fellow Ravenclaw in the group, and Mingi was with Seonghwa in Hufflepuff, Wooyoung and Jongho their friends in Slytherin and Yunho and San from Gryffindor. 

Hongjoong had met Yeosang early on and the two quiet boys had clicked instantly, and by extension he gained Yeongang’s childhood friend Wooyoung and a boy named San who he dragged with him everywhere. San became friends with Yunho when they bunked together in the same room, he was already friends with Mingi and Seonghwa. Jongho joined after he slammed a ball into Yeosang’s face and broke his nose, then declared that he now owed him a week's worth of servitude after he carried the boy back to the infirmary. He would not leave his side no matter how much Yeosang pleaded, and eventually they all just got used to having him around. That was the first time they realized how seriously Jongho takes his debts. 

Yet the group wasn’t fully together often, mostly splitting off into two or more groups rather than hanging out in one big circle. Hongjoong knew there was one real reason for that: anytime Seonghwa and him were together for too long they bickered like two wet cats trying to scramble out of a bathtub. If he was being honest, it was really more like he provoked Seonghwa until the man batted back, eventually leading to a comment that was just on the other side of snide that shut them both up. He couldn’t help it, everything about Seonghwa bothered him. It was his perfect rosy cheeks in the winter when Hongjoong’s nose sounded like a drunk elephant and looked like Rudolph, or his little coos and loving whispers for all the cats around the castle when Hongjoong couldn’t stand the sight of them without a shiver. 

Needless to say, most of the time they simply avoided being together. Despite staying in the library at similar hours (they  _ were _ number one and two after all) they sat at tables in different wings, and lunch consisted of rotating groups where they never overlapped. Hongjoong was fine with it really. It was best they didn’t share much space together, after all then Seonghwa would just grow more under his skin. Honestly if Hongjoong spent too much time around Seonghwa, the boy might never leave his mind again. 

So really it was all working fabulously until it came crashing down. One late afternoon near the treeline next to the quidditch field, Hongjoong was engaged in an unfortunate activity, which was getting bullied and harassed for the 100th time. Did he mention he was unpopular? Well maybe it was a bit worse than that. Being first in a competitive class while being seen as a cold, uncaring, and undeserving short twerp came with its downsides if one could imagine, and the constant side comments and shoves had built into an even rougher treatment over the years. 

The whole school must have known in some way or another, after all most didn’t hide their disdain very carefully. Everyone but his friends surely, because if one knew then they all would have known ,and then Wooyoung would have screamed to the whole school about it because lord knows he had never been quiet in his life. So it must not have reached everybody. But it seemed as though one more person had learned of the school’s little dirty secret this afternoon, and they seemed to have not gotten the memo about just walking past it. 

A loud shout of “Hey!” echoed across the vast space and the two Griffindors didn’t even look back before scattering like mice into the chill air, leaving behind Hongjoong’s sore and limp body resting up against the rough bark. Hongjoong didn’t want to believe his ears when he heard a familiar deep voice speak in between pants of air, tone harsher than he had ever heard it

“Was that Johnathan who just did that to you? I can still smell his fucking scent in the air! I can’t believe that he would do such a thing oh my god. Are you alright by the way?”

Seonghwa’s dark eyebrows were almost touching they were so pushed together, his full lips sinking down at the corners like a doomed ship in the night. Hongjoong moved to hold the outreached hand before him simply because he was sure he couldn’t stand up without it, Seognhwa’s grip tight and palm calloused from the squeeze of a broomstick. 

“I’m fine really, and don’t go making accusations you can’t confirm. I brew my own healing potions so don’t worry about bringing me anywhere, I’ll just go home from here.”

If anything Seonghwa seemed more startled then before, grip not loosening a bit as his eyes narrowed. 

“This isn’t the first time is it? You aren’t shocked, you aren’t even mad. My god, you look like this is just part of your regular routine!”

Hongjoong’s mouth remained closed and Seonghwa made a choked noise, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. Hongjoong sagged his back against the wood behind him again, letting the late autumn breeze carry away his breath for a second. The silence was loud and Hongjoong filled out a million possibilities of what might come next, the pressure on his chest deepening with each looming gap of words.

“Let me walk you to your classes then. I won’t say a word on why, if you let me stay by you during regular passing times.” 

Hongjoong struggled to keep his voice below a yell, old frustrations mixing with arguments he's had with himself a hundred times. 

“Do you really think you knowing and putting yourself at risk will help? Do you fancy yourself some knight coming to take my problems away from me because I can’t handle them?”

Seonghwa swallowed, pushing his head forward even as his feet shuffled slightly back.

“I am not asking you to let me rescue you, I am telling you that we are the two best Defense students in our year and that it never hurts to have another person by your side! Do you really think this doesn’t matter?”

Hongjoong could go on, tell him about how this is still his life to fix and the dangers of shifting the target onto someone else’s back, but he had seen the light in Seonghwa’s eyes enough times in the mirror to know a mind had already been made. And loathe as he is to admit it, Hongjoong was at a disadvantage here. 

“You're not giving up on this are you?” 

It was barely a question but Seonghwa’s nod just confirmed it further. Hongjoong let out a sigh and turned his body towards the field.

“Fine I have class at 8 and I’m always early, so I will leave the common room by 7:30. After that I have-”

“Advanced Potions, I know. We share half our classes anyway, it really won’t be too much of a change I’m sure.”

Hongjoong didn’t bother with a verbal response, just giving two sharp nods. He moved away so fast his black robes flew past his knees, the deep orange of the sky complimenting the rosy dust on his cheek. 

…

And at 7:30 sharp he was there. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been many things over the years, but they had never been silent. Now there wasn’t a word passed between them, Hongjoong’s eyes glued to his soft leather shoes, unwilling to see the eyes of others dig into him as they passed down the hall. He slipped into his first class without a glance back and no voice called out to force him. And yet when he stepped out into the hallway again an hour later Seonghwa was already there, back against the stone wall and eyes coming to focus on his figure once more. 

By the time he made it into his regular seat in Potions he practically collapsed into it, body exhausted from the tension that was sizzling up his spine. Seonghwa was right in front of him, putting out each ingredient from his bag with care and an eye for organization. Hongjoong just dumped his out, sifting through the worst of it but mostly just leaving it scattered. A voice greeted Seonghwa like it did most days, only this time Hongjoong’s eyes snapped up at its sound.

“Good to see you man.” Jonathan spoke out, his two friends next to him offering a small wave Seonghwa’s way. Sometimes Seonghwa answered with a small smile, other days he asked how classes were going and held a short conversation with the boy on the stairs next to his seat. Today he just stared. Worse, Park Seonghwa  _ glared.  _ It's amazing that Seonghwa made his intense features feel so warm most days, especially now seeing the power they could hold when frosted over. Conversation died down quietly as people craned their necks at the unusual sight, Jonathan moving on with a nervous chuckle and a shuffle as Seonghwa’s slit eyes still cut into his back. 

Seonghwa’s seatmate sat down and like that the ice thawed, Seonghwa turning to the girl next to him with upturned lips and a sweet tone. Hongjoong never looked up at the board the whole class, responding with grunts to the boy he was tasked to work with. His grip on his quill was so tight he heard a small crack before he forced it to relax. When the lesson came to a close he bustled up the stairs with force, looking back to see Seonghwa was rushing behind him. Confident that he was being followed, he took a few twists and turns until they were in an old hallway, no longer used for any regular routes and empty except for the bright morning light pouring from the large windows. Whipping around his feet squealed on the polish stone beneath him, his fingers pushing fiery red hair out of his face.

“What the hell was that? You want to make things harder for me or what?”

Seognghwa’s shock was quick to morph into frustration, a friction in the air that charged up both of their chests.

“What do you mean? The way I treat Jonathan is my choice, and I want nothing to do with him now that I know what he’s been doing this whole time.” 

Hongjoong suppressed a roll of his eyes, if only to keep his contacts in place.

“Oh really? And you don’t think with you following me around like some guard dog now he’s not going to put two and two together and resent me even more?”

“And so what if he does? He isn’t exactly treating you with any mercy now Hongjoong, and he will keep doing it as long as he faces no pushback!”

“And you- you're the Punisher now huh? Taking justice into your own hands? Well news flash you’re not the person who's going to face the consequences if you’re wrong!”

“And what other option is there? Just doing nothing like you’ve been doing all along? Since that’s working so well? I’ve thought many things about you Kim Hongjoong, but I’ve never suspected this cowardice.”

Hongjoong reeled back, a sick twist to his stomach. Seonghwa’s features softened once more, winter growing into spring for a second time that day. Hongjoong kept his stance firm, too afraid to relax his nerves in case he began to shake apart. His voice was quiet, his eyes fastened to the gold threads in Seonghwa’s scarf. 

“You have  _ no idea _ what it's like being harassed for 5 years just because you're a grumpy Mudblood who dared to be smart. You are the golden half-blooded prince Park Seonghwa, you probably don’t know what it's like to be hated by even one person!”

Seognhwa’s voice was soft, slipping out of his lips like silk.

“I’m sorry Hongjoong, you’re right I have no clue the pain you’ve felt. And honestly, the fact that you’ve survived it all and continue to be yourself no matter what is a testament to your bravery. I just- well I get frustrated Hongjoong. I don’t want to see you settle for survival, when you deserve to thrive unchained by those who want to drag you down.”

The bird's light chirping was the only noise between them for the next long minute, and it became evident to both men that Hongjoong was unable to say much at all. Seonghwa spoke up again, this time his voice on the edge of a tease. 

“Although you can’t  _ really _ say I have no one who’s ever hated me when you are standing right here.”

Hongjoong finally lifted his head, mouth slightly open and eyes careful. Seonghwa seemed playful but it didn’t feel like quite a joke. 

“I don’t hate you Seonghwa, I never have.”

Seonghwa looked a little taken aback and a little pleased, and Hongjoong wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

“Oh. Well I’m glad. Still even if it's not hatred, it's not like you really like me or something.” 

Hongjoong didn’t know what his face looked like but he could feel the heat grow on his skin and could see the shock that rippled in Seognhwa’s eyes, and that was enough for him to make a hasty exit. Just as he had quickly stepped past Seonghwa, an arm caught his own and he was given a parting remark.

“You look cute when you're blushing.”

Hongjoong had never speed walked in his life like he had right then, neck burning the same color as his strawberry locks. 

....

Several days later finds them in the library, finally seated at one table and quietly studying. The dusty smell of mildew pages and a singe of coffee lingers in the air, the muggle drink something he got addicted to two summers ago and has insisted on making in the kitchens ever since. The elves just whisper behind his back about the odd boy who finds his energy in beans rather than magic, but Hongjoong rarely pays anyone’s opinion any mind. 

Maybe that was his greatest asset. Maybe that was his greatest flaw. Most likely, it was both. Still his stubborn mindset could rarely be swayed, especially by anyone who tries to move him by force. He was begging to understand that it was different however, when someone asks you to change out of genuine care. In coffee’s case though, he would keep his habit. 

The elves were not the only ones who were whispering these days. The school was buzzing with gossip over his and Seonghwa’s new found closeness, and what rift that might have caused with Jonathan. Hongjoong had spent many late nights recently turning this new development over in his head, stirring all the elements together and concocting outcomes from outlandish to boring, each one more confusing than the last. In the end he had little extra insight, recognizing that most of it was out of his control. 

The scratch of his quill finally came to a stop, the notes from the last Defense class properly summarized and ready to be put away. When he dared to set down his work and glance over their ruffled edges, he gazed upon Seognhwa’s peaceful face. Seonghwa’s eyes were closed and his breath steady puffs, the lantern’s yellow light reflecting in his raven strands like a beam in a starry night. They had been studying for more than 6 hours at this point and the temperature was pleasant, so Hongjoong was unsurprised that the boy before him had decided to rest.

However as comfortable as the library was it was still no perfect bed, and Hongjoong knew as the night dragged on the air would hold a mighty chill. He picked up his wand and spoke a simply warming charm, confident that it would help Seonghwa stay comfortable longer. Then he picked up his next set of notes and got started. 

And yet… well the thing was that while his arm would surely do, it would still be better if Seonghwa had something softer to sleep on. Hongjoong had slept in many awkward places and knew intimately the discomfort that could come from a weird angle and a hard surface, and he didn’t want Seonghwa to have to experience the same. Picking his wand up once more he summoned a pillow, and slipped it into the space below Seonghwa’s head.

Finally he got back to his papers, underlining vocabulary in red and circling key concepts to help guide his study sheets later in the semester. And he really tried to keep at it, flicking himself with the pen every time his thoughts wandered and focusing his eyes so hard they ached. It was only… Seonghwa really couldn’t be comfortable with the way his neck was still positioned. Maybe if he just cast a low level relaxation spell now for the muscles, there wouldn’t be any ache later.

Deciding to just get it over with so he can concentrate at all, Hongjoong picked up his wand and stared Seonghwa right in the eye. The edges of Seonghwa’s lips were curled like the devil’s himself, and his eyes curved upwards with the smile. When his voice came out it was deeper than normal, a little gravel lingering in his throat.

“And what spell was it going to be this time?”

Hongjoong buried his face in his papers once more, refusing to move from the dense cover of his notebook even as Seonghwa prodded his arm. Finally he mumbled a response back, embarrassment still burning up his spine. 

“A muscle relaxant for your neck, it was going to get a cramp I thought.”

Seonghwa’s fond chuckle was almost worth the humiliation that was still thickening in his throat, his soft thanks a cooling balm to Hongjoong’s smouldering face. 

Almost. 

…

A week had flown past like quicksand in an hourglass, midterms creeping up on them and the final matches of Quidditch already being played. That’s where Hongjoong was now, standing on the side lines between a screaming Wooyoung on his right and a zoned out Yeonsang to his left. Wooyoung was cheering for San since he was the Griffandor’s star seeker, his fellow slytherins long since given up on convincing him not the root for the ‘enemy’. Yeonsang was here to support Seonghwa as usual, but he was mostly looking ready for a nap.

Hongjoong could relate. He may find the game fascinating at times logistically, and perhaps he admires seeing certain people as they fly around the whole arena with accuracy and grace, but this game was dragging on. Both teams excelled at defense, and that meant a lagging match with all the pressure on the snitch. San and Seonghwa were neck in neck, the pair normally pretty equally split in skill. Still San had been on a bit of a win streak, and the stadium was clearly expecting more of the same. 

Perhaps that was why the reaction was so big when 15 minutes later Seonghwa emerged from the high upper air with a twitching ball in his palm. The crowd roared at the small upset, Hufflepuff in a better position for the grand games than anyone anticipated. And of course the first to congratulate him was San. He flew down until his feet touched down, keeping the momentum and slamming Seonghwa into the ground with a heap of laughter and tangled limbs. Jongho was next, coming down from the keeper's pitch to slap a hand on Seonghwa’s back.

Then it was none other than Wooyoung, having lept from the rafters and straight into the pitch, tackling Seonghwa to the floor once more. Hongjoong remained the last on the front benches when even Yeosang jumped down to join their gaggle of friends. He watched on as they gathered around Seonghwa like little planets, orbiting their center star. He could read their lips as they chanted his name and smacked his chest so hard it looked like a punishment. A piece of Hongjoong ached. 

As the hype began to die down and the first bystanders started to exit, Seonghwa looked up and turned his head, eyes pulled right to Hongjoong’s like magnets. Suddenly his figure began running, grin growing as he approached the part of the stone wall where Hongjoong stood. It almost seemed surreal, time warping from the moment their eyes met to the moment Seonghwa was just under him. Seonghwa lifted his body onto the graniet block at the bottom of the arena barricade and held up a hand, fingers just barely reaching over the top of the dark gray stone. 

Hongjoong felt his heartbeat pulse through the tips of his toes, the chill in the air stinging his overworked lungs. The moment stretched until it broke with a twang, his hand extending and clasping on pure instinct. Soenghwa pulled and Hongjoong followed, landing with a firm squat and Seonghwa’s hand on his back. The smile on Seonghwa’s face lit up the space despite the foggy afternoon, and as Hongjoong returned the grin he felt like the moon, destined to reflect his sun. They turned towards their friends to find similar grins waiting for them, arms open in anticipation of a group hug. 

…

Hongjoong was positive that now was the time to say something. It had been three weeks since Seonghwa had begun walking him everywhere, and Hongjoong had never felt quite so open with anyone. They had late night chats over tea, spinning stories of their adolescent years and weaving new visions for the future. Hongjoong had shyly revealed his hopes to be a potion master one day, and explore new methods while providing important goods in a little shop in Diagon alley. 

Seonghwa in turn explained that he still held onto a childish dream: to be a professional quidditch player. Hongjoong couldn’t understand where all his doubts were coming from, he was arguably the second best player in their school and who knows how much better he could get! Hongjoong had practically yelled at him about it, sick of hearing all these ‘I could nots’ when he had never met anyone so fully capable as Seonghwa. At first he was worried he had gone too far, but the gentle smile he received was more than a sweet reward. 

And so it built inside him. Oh, it soared. The nerves and the eyes that never strayed too far and the thoughts that revolved around one man like a gravitational force. Today Hongjoong had to say something, anything just to stop processing and overanalyzing the same phrase over and over again. It hadn’t affected his grades yet but it was only a matter of time, what with all the real estate of his brain loaned out elsewhere. So he opened the door that morning with determination, a confession at the tip of his tongue, only to completely deflate. 

“Damn Joong you don’t have to be that disappointed to see me! Seonghwa said you might be lonely without him and asked me to walk you instead, but I have a feeling that's not gonna solve it huh.” 

Hongjoong tried to recover his expression, not wanting San to really think he resented his presence, or to ask too many questions about why Hongjoong was so crushed.

“No, no, thank you for coming San, really. You know me I’m just a creature of habit.”

San nodded as they began walking but Hongjoong doubted he bought that flimsy excuse for his evident emotions. Hongjoong could only thank Merlin that San was a person who knew respectful silence, rather than Mingi or Wooyoung who would inevitably grill him any chance they had. Then of course they would have to tell the whole group about everything. 

When they were almost at the door of his first class, Hongjoong had to ask.

“So what reason did Seonghwa give for not coming today? Is it because of midterms?”

San hummed, a natural pout forming on his lips.

“No, I'm afraid he’s fallen a bit ill. It didn’t seem like anything major, but he did look quite flushed when I saw him, so it makes sense he’d miss a day.”

Hongjoong tried to nod as naturally as possible to mask the worries that had taken root in his mind. The rest of the day he had half of his attention on class and half on the man sequestered upstairs, suffering from some unknown affliction. Hongjoong tried to keep himself away from any outlandish possibilities, but he could help the way his teeth clenched all morning. By the time his classes were over he was outright speed walking back to his room, picking up two vials of indigo liquid, and then making his way straight to the Hufflepuff common room. He had never really explored other common rooms, mainly straying away from any room full of people other than his friends, but he had no choice at this point. He gave two strong knocks on the wall, and was greeted by a girl with long brown hair that he didn’t recognize. 

“Hello? Can I help you?”

“Yes I’m here to see Park Seonghwa.”

Her eyes narrowed, one sculptured eyebrow raising to a peak.

“Seonghwa is sick right now, I doubt he wants guests.”

Perhaps there were quite a few people who wanted to see Seonghwa for random things, but Hongjoong hadn’t expected to have to justify himself like this. 

“Well I- I’m his friend and I want to check up on him.”

Hongjoong felt his palms sweat and his stomach coil as she inspected him up and down, two boys in the background whispering with pointed looks. Finally one got up and tapped on her shoulder, speaking to her in barely a whisper.

“He’s that weird kid that Seonghwa’s been babysitting, you know Mr. know-it-all-number-one.”

She just snorted and stood aside, waiting for Hongjoong to step in. It wasn’t like any of those words were new to Hongjoong, but today they stung. Each footstep felt heavy as the stares collected around him, judging his worthiness to be here visiting their golden child. By the time he reached Seonghwa’s room he felt like he had walked miles, exhaustion pressing on his head. 

When his knocks received no answer he tried the knob, surprised to see it open with no resistance. On the bed was Seonghwa, of course asleep. Hongjoong felt like a total fool. Coming all this way for a boy with a simple cold, only to discover that of course he is resting and in no need of some grand rescue. Especially from some odd kid he felt too guilty to let get bullied. Hongjoong sunk into the desk chair, unwilling to face the scorn outside once more so quickly. He placed the potions on the side table next to him, and roughly rubbed his face with his hands. He let his tired head rest on his folded arms and refused to let his watery eyes close before he knew nothing would fall. By the time they shut he didn’t even have time to think, quickly falling into the soft peace of sleep.

There was a poking at his shoulder that wouldn’t let him rest, and he creaked his eyes open to see what was disturbing him. His body felt pleasantly warm, and when he lifted his cheek a pillow was lying right above his arms. As he turned he came face to face with a little ray of light, beaming from a row of shining enamel. Seonghwa’s eyes were crinkled, the tips of his lips almost painful looking with the force of his smile.

“Sorry to disturb, but it's getting late and with midterms coming I wasn’t sure you wanted to spend all night here. Speaking of, may I ask what brought you here?”

And by ‘here’ of course Seonghwa ment his room, which it seems like Hongjoong had imposed on long past when he meant to. His nose went pink and he blinked several times before responding. 

“I just wanted to check up on you since San said you’re sick, and bring you some pep up potions I brewed. Sorry I fell asleep, I just didn’t want to face all your housemates again.”

Ah curse his tendency to be more honest when first awoken, Hongjoong forgot how absent minded it made him. Seonghwa’s smile had clouded over in an instant, a storm brewing in his dark eyes.

“What do you mean? Did they interrogate you Hongjoong? Did they make you feel unwelcome?”

Hongjoong wasn’t sure who he didn’t want to admit it too, Seonghwa or himself. Either way his tongue felt frozen, unwilling to put words to events he’d rather forget. Seonghwa, as usual, was unwilling to let it settle in silence.

Seonghwa grabbed his hand in his, and pulled him through the doorway. Really, Hongjoong thought they should have put this hot headed man in Gryffindor. They stepped out to the common room where quite a few people still lingered, eyes on them once again. All Hongjoong could think about though was Seonghwa’s warm palm, and the determination in his step as he walked to one of the couches by the fire. Setting Hongjoong down at one end, he let go for a moment, pulling a book from the shelf to their left and then turning back. He held out the slim paperback towards Hongjoong, offering it with a pleasant smile.

“Would you read this to me? It’s one of my favorites when I’m feeling under the weather.” 

Hongjoong gladly took the task in hand, opening up to the first page of what looked like a muggle murder mystery. Before he could get out even a syllable he felt a new weight on his lap, glancing down to see Seonghwa’s midnight hair sprawled across his legs. He tensed for a minute, body tangled with different emotions, but eventually he simply tried to do what he was asked. 

As he read he relaxed, soft voice riding through the air with lit and grace, his hand even coming to curl through some of Seonghwa’s locks. By the time the second chapter came to a close it must have been an hour, and yet Hongjoong felt like it had only been a second. Still the darkness around them meant that it was long past time for Hongjoong to return home, and he patted Seonghwa’s cheek to indicate that he should go. Seonghwa glanced up, eyes lazy and features unraveled. Seognhwa’s tone was delicate, voice as soft as the first sprouts of spring.

“I’m so thankful to have you in my life Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong was sure it was just a display, just words to prove a point to everyone else in the room, and yet he could not accept it as truth. Not when Seonghwa’s eyes looked at him like he was all they could see, not when his words felt like they were only for him to hear. All Hongjoong could offer was a smile, but it seemed like enough. Seonghwa lifted his head and moved to return the book, Hongjoong gathering himself once more, unable to keep his lips from curling.

…

Hongjoong wasn’t sure why Seonghwa had asked him to come to the room of requirements tonight, but by god he had thought a lot about it. Thinking was his specialty after all, and he did a bit too much of it. By the time he was walking down the hallway towards the room he was already on edge, eyes unfocused but steps purposeful. He turned a corner and passed the last painting lining the walls, Lord Byrum’s gaze digging into his head as he moved on. 

His eyes wandered upwards until they stopped short, frozen on an unexpected figure at the end of the hall. Jonathan looked a little ruffled, a few strands of hair falling into his eyes and his cheeks wrinkled as his lips pursed tight. He held a large stack of books in one hand, their contents on the brink of spilling over his arm. They made eye contact and within seconds his wand was in his grip, its tip sparking where it pointed at Hongjoong’s chest. 

It felt like fate, being here time and time again. Shackled to a cycle of anger, stuck at the end of another’s judgemental stare. And he had let himself stay here, pinned to the wall and warped in the image of a monster, because deep down he was sure it was true. It wasn’t cruelty, it was punishment of the undeserved. This time though, he couldn’t help but raise his hand. The chains were creaking, and he could feel fate for one moment, falter in its steps.

He whispered a spell, wrapping his magic around the wand and pulled. The wooden vessel flew past him deep into the hallway on the other side, out of sight of the two boys. The lantern’s light flickered over the maroon rug covering the hallway, its movement the only shift in the quiet space. Then Hongjoong took a step forward, placing one foot in front of the other. He walked all the way towards Janathan’s figure, and then he moved past it. The room he was after was only two more halls away, and he made it to the door in a few minutes.

He pushed open the carved wood and met Seonghwa’s gaze as the boy looked up from his spot on a dark red couch, the warm rays from the fireplace the only light in the room. Beside him was a bowl of white roses and a book, pages dogeared and cover battered. In seconds Seonghwa’s smile dropped as he stood, coming to meet Hongjoong as the door clicked behind him. 

“Hongjoong? Is something wrong, you look…”

Hongjoong let the silence stretch, waiting until his voice solidified in his chest.

“I met my fate and I defied it Seonghwa, I finally.... I finally rose up against those who want me to lie down.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened and slowly so did his grin, a gentle glow returning to his face.

“I’m so glad Hongjoong, I hope you know I’m here for you, no matter the consequences.”

Hongjoong reached out his arms, thinking of an embrace and instinctively moving in for more. His lips pressed firm against Seonghwa’s own, electricity flaring up and scorching his lungs. It lasted only a second before he was overwhelmed by it all, stumbling back from the site of his mistake. His body was on fire, his mouth numb as he tried to stutter out apologies, limbs tense even as Seonghwa’s arms wrapped him in a firm grasp. 

His breathing slowed with time and he sunk his head into Seonghwa’s chest, hoping against logic that he would never have to lift it up again. Seonghwa’s hand cradled the back of his neck, and he could hear Seonghwa’s voice vibrate as it left.

“I’m hoping that means you like me as much as I do you. If it’s not too forward to say, I’d love to call you mine Kim Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong felt the urge to pause, the instinct to stall and let the quiet be his call. But he couldn’t stand to leave this unanswered, not when his heart was on the line. He lifted his head slightly, flushed cheeks just peeking out of Seongwha’s black robe. 

“You mean like, more kissing?”

Seonghwa’s laugh was bright, and Hongjoong basked in its cheer even as his blush grew all the way to his collarbones. 

“Yes, if you're willing it means many more.”

Hongjoong was petrified and horrified and disgusted and so stupidly in love it hurt all over. 

“I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

Seonghwa was the brightest star in the sky and his gaze was a summer afternoon, warm rays searing tender skin. Seonghwa leaned in and their lips met once more, heat spreading down Hongjoong’s body until it curled in his toes. When they pulled back Hongjoong stared into Seonghwa’s eyes, his face shining with the beam of a genuine grin. It seemed as though there was a new fate that lay ahead. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
